


Children of Darkness

by PrimroseEverdeen432



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gay/lesbian ships, M/M, Romance, mild-violence, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimroseEverdeen432/pseuds/PrimroseEverdeen432
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what happened to Lucy and Zeref when we did not see them on Tenrou Island when they were alone? Well wonder no more, because this is how it went! - at least how I imagined it should have went anyway.What if Lucy was a friend of Mavis and Zeref from long ago?What if Lucy was more then a friend to Zeref?What if they had lots of friends who were all seperated after a 400 years time travel?And What if they joined together to create a new guild before the grand magic games?I do not own Fairy Tail, that is Hiro Mashima's but this plot is all mine.This is a story I started on Wattpad and I decided to post it here to! So if you have already read it on Wattpad by my username 'MrsLucyDragonheart' just remember I am the same person!





	1. Regaining memories and old friends

LUCY POV

Why did Cana do that? I am so mad right now! I can't believe she knocked me out and left me lying on the cold hard ground!

Wait a second, where am I? I stop storming around Tenroujima Island to look around the clearing I entered and see a figure slouched against a tree, sleeping. I approach the figure slowly and feel an immense amount of dark energy radiating from him. I realise who this person is, Zeref. I kneel down in front of him to look at his handsome sleeping face. Suddenly he stirs and I back up a little bit.

"Are you alright, Zeref?" I ask not feeling any fear at all.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" He asks me, joy on his face.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" I ask cautiously.

"Time for you to remember me my sweet," Zeref says and before I know it, he is kissing me. I relax into the kiss, I can't help it, it feels natural and my eyelids flutter closed. When I do lots of forgotten memories come back.

Me as a little girl.... But 400 years ago. I am playing with Zeref and Mavis! My mum is sitting and watching before glowing gold and summoning a dragon.

"Hello sister," she says stroking the snout of the dragon and I run over.

"Aunty Celeste!" I cry and hug her.

"Lucy time for training, you to Mavis and you Zeref," the golden dragon says and we climb onto the dragon's back. We fly off waving to my mother below and laughing as we feel the wind in our hair.

The next memory I am a bit older and I am having a friendly duel with Zeref using dragon slayer magic, mine is celestial and his is dark. Mavis is sitting in a nearby tree on a low branch and swinging her legs back and forth watching the battle next to Celeste whilst Celeste was in human form. Celeste is tall with golden hair, golden eyes, a golden dress and a pair of simple gold flat shoes with leathery gold dragon wings sprouting out her back, folded in at this moment of time.

"It is a draw, well down," Celeste says ruffling our hair.

"Thanks aunty Celeste," I say before being pulled into a hug by Mavis Vermilion.

The next few memories are similar and some of them were training ones. One struck me though.

I see me, Mavis and Zeref standing with Celeste in the training clearing we use.

"You three are some of the most powerful wizards in the world. You could start a wizard guild, they are becoming quite popular," Celeste says and we all look at each other and nod.

"I think we should," Mavis says nodding.

"Great, I thought you'd say that," Celeste says pulling out a bunch of papers.

"What's that?" Zeref and I ask in unison.

"Paperwork to get permission to start a guild," she explains why we need the paperwork and we nod.

"Now what will the guild be called?" Celeste asks after we spend a couple hours filling the rest of it out.

"How about Dragon Scale?" I say and they shake their heads.

"It does not seem right," Mavis says.

"I agree, how about Luna scale?" Zeref suggests and me, Mavis and Celeste burst out laughing.

"Seriously Zeref-kun that doesn't even make any sense!" I say as our laughter turns into giggles.

"Stop it I am not good at this kind of thing," he says pouting. I kiss his cheek to make him feel better and in a way of apology to, Zeref blushes and I do too.

"Hey remember that Fairy story my mom used to tell us? The one about the fairy who had a tail?" I ask as I sit back down and they nod.

"I wonder if fairies have tails?" Zeref says and suddenly Mavis squeals in excitement.

"What is it Mavis?" Celeste asks.

"I just thought of the most perfect name!" Mavis squeals.

"What is it?" I ask and she practically bursts with excitement.

"Fairy Tail!" She says.

"It sounds perfect!" I squeal and grab her hands jumping up and down.

"It sounds great Mavis-san," Zeref says hugging her around the shoulders. We all have a group hug and then see Celeste writing the name down.

"Why do you think people would join Fairy Tail?" Celeste asks.

"Firstly we will become the strongest guild in Fiore and secondly they might join the guild because they like the name and the mystery behind it. The mystery behind the name is no one will ever know if fairies really do have tails or not," Mavis exclaims smiling. I nod excitably and Zeref nods in agreement.

"Okay now as you three were put down as the three forming members which one will be the guild master?" Celeste asks. Me and Zeref nod at each other and he counts down from three on his fingers.

"Mavis," we say together after he put the last finger down.

"Why me, you two are so much stronger!" She says, surprise all over her face.

"Simple, you are the kindest and you need the strongest two to get members from across the country and earn enough money to pay my mama back after all she will be paying for the guild hall and our lodgings," I explain and Mavis nods.

"Alright then I shall be the master," she says standing with her legs shoulder width apart and fists clenched next to her small breast.

"Okay so Mavis is guild master. Now what is the guild emblems and flag going to look like?" Celeste asks and I see Zeref pick up a stick and start sketching in the ground. I peek over his shoulder and see two drawings. One of the current guild mark and one of the guild mark with Fairy Tail wrote in fancy letters above it. When he finishes I throw my arms around his neck blushing

"It looks so cool Zeref-kun!" I say and kiss his cheek. We both blush and Mavis and Celeste giggle. I sit back down next to him and place my hands behind my back leaning on them. I sit, blushing and smiling a little, my cheeks go even redder when I feel Zeref put his left hand over my right one.

"Zeref please transfer those drawings to the correct boxes on the sheet," aunty Celeste says handing the papers and a pencil to Zeref. I watch as his hand flies over the paper putting the drawings into the right boxes. A few minutes later he is finished and handing the papers back to Celeste.

"There you go and Lucy is everything alright?" Zeref asks me after handing the papers back. I realise I was staring and look away, my face red.

"Yes everything is alright," I say and stare at my hand. I see Zeref place his warm, slightly larger hand, over mine and I look up at him from under my bangs. I see him gazing at me with affection in his sparkly black eyes, a red blush on his cheeks. I sense Celeste and Mavis leave the clearing and I lift my head, my bangs moving out the way of my eyes. My sparkling brown eyes lock with his and he brings his face a little closer to mine, stroking my cheek with his right hand.

"I should have said this a long time ago Lucy," he says gazing into my eyes, resting his hand on my cheek and our fingers entwine where they are on the ground.

"What?" I ask placing my free hand into his hair and tangling my fingers into the black locks.

"I love you," he says, staring into my eyes and he brings his face a little closer.

"I love you too Zeref," I say and the gap between us closes. My eyes flutter close and I immediately kiss him back. When we run out of air we break apart and just stare at each other. Then we stand, with our fingers entwined and we walk along to catch up with the others. We reached my mother's estate before we catch up and when my mother, Mavis and Celeste see our hands they just smile knowingly. Meanwhile me and Zeref just blush a deep red.

Back to the present and Zeref breaks the kiss. I am completely breathless but when my breath is recovered I throw my arms around his neck hugging him close.

"I missed you Zeref-kun," I say as he hugs me back.

"How much do you remember?" Zeref asks me with dull, emotionless eyes.

"Everything but where has your emotion gone?" I reply and he sighs sadly.

"When I lost you, when your mother transported you to this generation as a small one year old child. Although now that you have returned to me so have my emotions," he says, smiling happily, the emotion all over his face. Suddenly we hear two sets of footsteps and two arguing voices.

"Are you lost Elfman!" I hear Evergreen shriek.

"You need to hide and quick," he says making a move to shove me behind the tree we are kneeling in front of.

"Quick question, are all my old powers back?" I ask standing up as Zeref stands up to.

"Yes now we need to go," Zeref says and starts pulling me into the wilting trees. We start running and reach another clearing further away.

"Why are the trees wilting?" I ask when we stop running, my stamina is back to so I am not even panting.

"I was in a sort of resting coma for the last 350 years. When I woke up I took my anger I had to myself of letting your mother not transport me with you out on the trees," he says a dark look crossing his features before a softer one replaced it.

"Then rumours were also spread that you killed hundreds of people with demons you created," I say placing a hand on his shoulder and feeling guilty. It was actually also partly my fault that those demons were created. When we were younger our gang of three tried to control dark magic. Me and Mavis were ok but Zeref's magic went out of control. I tried to stop it but the demons were too strong and defeated me easily.

"Although they were lies. I did not control them they acted on their own. I was spotted using magic on the demon but they thought I was controlling it although I was trying to stop it. It was all a big misunderstanding! I didn't do it! I didn't Lu-Lu!" Zeref shouts, using the nickname which he called me when we were younger.

"I know Zeref-kun," I say giving him a hug. He hugs me back and drops his head onto my shoulder. I can feel tears soaking my top and I rub his back comfortingly.

"Thanks you always know how to make me feel better," he says lifting his head and stepping out of the hug. Suddenly both our heads snap up and look in the left. A presence is coming and I think it is Natsu.

"Natsu is coming," I whisper and a golden flash appears behind us. We turn around and see Mavis standing there grinning.

"Lucy!" She cries out and runs up to me hugging me.

"Mavis!" I yell and hug her back.

"Lucy come with me, Zeref you know where to meet us," Mavis says and we disappear in a golden flash. We reappear inside a brightly lit cave which looks like a one roomed apartment with a bed and a few sofas in it. It also has some pictures of all three of us when we are kids.


	2. Recruitment on Tenrou - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy starts to regain her old friends.

Last Time: "Lucy come with me, Zeref you know where to meet us," Mavis says and we disappear in a golden flash. We reappear inside a brightly lit cave which looks like a one room apartment with a bed and a few sofas in it. It also has some pictures of all three of us when we were kids.

Now.........

"This is where I live although I don't really need it," Mavis says, smiling sadly.  
"What do you mean?" I ask, putting a hand on her small shoulder, she turns around tears in her eyes.  
"I am a spirit Lucy, I can not wear any of my old clothes just the ones I turned into a spirit wearing!" Mavis cries and buries her face in my black material clad shoulder. My top was a black short sleeved top with a white cross, when the two lines meet it is a heart and there is a line of white frills around the bottom of the top and the bottom of the sleeves. When Mavis stops crying and lifts her head my top is a sodden mess.  
"Oh Lucy I am so sorry! I will get you another shirt," Mavis says and opens a pair of doors made out of rock that blend into the wall. She looks at my outfit then looks at a couple of shirts. She pulls out a white cropped tight fitting top with shorts sleeves and gold, black and pink hearts.  
"This is the top my mother made for you," I say and a small smile breaks out on my face.   
"I kept it for the memories but the ownership of this top has returned to the rightful person," Mavis says handing me the top and I accept it gratefully.  
"Thank you," I say and hug it close.  
"You better change before Zeref appears," Mavis says and I nod.  
"You're right," I say changing super quick.  
"It looks gorgeous on you," Mavis says and an idea came to me.  
"I should do something for you too, seeing as you saved me from going around in a soggy top but I have no idea what. Hm, what do you want more then anything?" I ask my old friend (literally).  
"Well to wear my old clothes again and to be human again," Mavis says her eyes shining in hope.  
"Alright," I say.  
"Really?" She asks her blue eyes lighting up.  
"Yep but it might hurt a little. I'd have to lift the seal making it that only fairy tail members can see you. Then I have to solidify your bones and regrow your muscles. Then I need to get your organs working like normal and get all your tissues working like normal again," I explain, Mavis' eyes widen in shock before softening with understanding.  
"I know I am prepared for the pain," Mavis says softly.  
"Alright then," I say and start getting to work. I remove the seal that stops non-fairy tail members to see her, Mavis winces a little. After the seal is removed she lies down on her small bed. Then I do the rest and after about two hours it's completed.   
"How do you feel?" I ask Mavis and she sits up slowly and then jumps up.  
"Like I want to change this dress, I have been wearing it for way too long," she says running over to her wardrobe. She grabs a mid-thigh length white skirt, a long sleeved white shirt with red, black and gold hearts over the bodice. Then she grabs thigh high white stockings and a pair of white shoes with a small red bow on the bottom of each Velcro strap. She dresses quickly and then pulls out a golden compact mirror from her pocket.   
"I need a new hairstyle do you think you can help me?" Mavis asks me, I just nod and grab a golden key off of my keyring.  
"Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" I say and Cancer appears still wearing a blue pinstripe shirt, dark jeans and with a pair of red scissors in each hand.  
"How may I help you, ebi, ebi?" Cancer asks me.  
"My friend Mavis here wants a new hairstyle, can you help?" I ask kindly.  
"Of course ebi, ebi," he replies and stands behind Mavis. He starts snipping and styling Mavis' hair, eventually standing back to admire his handiwork.  
"Can I look first?" I ask and Cancer moves out of the way. I see he had trimmed it so that instead of being ankle length, it is waist length. He had removed the childish wing shaped clips in her hair and replaced them with a simple white hairband with a small white ribbon on it. I nod in approval and clap my hands excitedly when I see he had added golden highlights to her light blonde hair.  
"Can I see now?" Asks Mavis and I magic up some mirrors for her to see her hair at all angles.  
"What do you think ebi, ebi?" Asks Cancer and Mavis squeals.  
"I love it thank you Cancer," Mavis says.  
"You can go now Cancer, thanks a bunch," I say and he bows slightly, disappearing in a golden flash. As soon as he was in the spirit world, a black flash appears and disappears and Zeref is standing there.  
"You two look amazing," he says smiling when he sees us.  
"Thanks Zeref-kun," I say and me and Mavis kiss him on each of his cheeks. We step back and see he is blushing a brighter red than Erza Scarlet's hair. A sudden wave of dark energy pulses over us and dark looks appear on our features and Zeref's face goes back to a normal colour.  
"Acnologia is returning to his masters," we hear a voice say in our heads.  
"Good Acnologia just make sure that Lucy is on the surface before you 'destroy' Tenrou island alright?" Zeref asks the dark dragon as a thought projection of him appears in front of us.  
"Alright but why?" Acnologia asks.  
"I have just got my memories back of the past 400 years. The good guys think I am one of them and they do not know mine and Mavis' true past," I say and Acnologia nods in understanding.  
"Alright but hurry I will be there soon masters," the dark dragon says before disappearing.  
"Okay I will transport myself to a place near Natsu and make him think I was just knocked out and battered by one of the Grimoire Heart members that are attacking Tenrou," I say.  
"How will you make it look like you were battered?" Zeref asks me.  
"Both of you shoot a spell at me that won't hurt me but make it look like I was battered okay?" I ask, they both gasp a bit at my plan but nod understandingly.  
"Golden heart dragon lightning fist!" Mavis shouts sending the magic to her clenched fists and punching me in a few different places at lightning speed. I felt no pain but when I look down it looks like I was hit a bit.  
"Zeref-kun make sure to get the side of my face," I say staring at my Zeref.  
"Alright, to make it look like that blow knocked you out?" Zeref asks me and I nod.  
"Yep," I say and he nods at me while Mavis sits on her bed.  
"Dark dragon lightning strike," Zeref says and sends a few black lightning bolts at me. Two hit my head and the rest make me look well and truly battered when I only felt a slight tickle.  
"I should go now, talk to you during the years we will lose on this island, although it will feel like nothing to us right?" I ask and we all chuckle.  
"See you soon," Mavis says and she pulls me into a hug.  
"I will miss you every moment we are apart because I love you," Zeref whispers in my ear sweetly, before planting a sweet kiss on my lips.  
"I will see you both soon," I say and teleport myself to a clearing that I know Natsu is near. I lay down like I was knocked to the ground and regulate my breathing like I was unconscious. I close my eyes as I hear Natsu thunder closer and stopping to kneel next to me.  
"Luce! Luce what happened?" I hear him yell at me, unfortunately my enhanced hearing make it sound louder than usual. I wince as he gently lifts me onto his lap.  
"Luce are you ok? What happened here?" Natsu asks me worry quickly working its way into his voice. I feel a wet splash on my cheek and slightly move my head pretending to groan with the effort.  
"Luce please I am begging you! Please wake up, please," he begs desperately and I feel more hot, wet splashes on my face. He is crying, I internally laugh cruelly, on the outside I groan and move my head a bit more.  
"LUCE PLEASE WAKE UP!" Natsu yells and so I decide I should just give him what he wants, besides, my face is getting drenched.  
"N-n-natsu?" I ask as I flicker my eyes open as if it took immense effort.  
"Luce are you alright?" Natsu asks me wiping the tears from his face with one hand before returning it to holding me close. I look into his eyes and see worry there.  
"I'm okay now Natsu just a bit magically drained," I say and he sniffs the air a bit. I quickly make my old powers undetectable and discreetly release some of my celestial magic into the ground beneath my feet.  
"You are, here I will carry you back to base," Natsu says and stands up, holding me bridal style.  
"Thanks," I say weakly and rest my head on his shoulder.  
"Hey Lucy?" Natsu says.  
"Yeah what is it?" I ask.  
"When did you change your shirt?" He asks me, I put a look of confusion on my face before I look down at my torso. Then I look back at him a slightly confused, slightly emotionless expression on my face.  
"I have no idea, maybe Virgo did it or maybe Mavis?" I suggest and Natsu briefly looks down at me before looking ahead into the trees so as not to trip over any raised tree roots.  
"How could Mavis the first master do it?" He asks me.  
"I saw her in a tree on the edge of the clearing and said hi before one of those Grimoire Heart members appeared and attacked me. Then I passed out and when I woke up you were here and Mavis was not," I say and I pretend to yawn.  
"Luce just sit tight okay and if you need a nap you can have one. I won't drop you plus you should regain your magic power and a nap will help. Trust me I know," Natsu says and speeds up just a little.  
"Alright," I nod and fall asleep in Natsu's arms. In reality I am thought projecting to Zeref and Mavis.  
"Hey guys how long till Acnologia arrives?" A hologram me asks appearing in front of Mavis and Zeref, who are now in a clearing (the first one you see Zeref in).  
"Oh hey Lucy-san, not long about half an hour," Mavis replies.  
"Cool I just need to pretend to be too weak to fight until then," I say smiling, Mavis is sitting on a branch swinging her legs and Zeref is sitting at the base of the tree.  
"Be careful alright Lucy, Natsu is smarter than he looks and acts," Zeref warns me about his brother (who died then Zeref brought him back and then Natsu became E.N.D and was transported to this time as a young kid)  
"Alright Zeref-kun. Oh and I forgot to mention this earlier Mavis but now you have your human body back I gave you back your immortality too. So we can live together forever and eventually maybe rule the world!" I say excitedly, my thought projection hugging Mavis' shoulders and giving Zeref a small peck on the cheek. I feel my real body being laid down and the concerned voices of some of my guild mates.  
"I should go back now I am sure my guild mates will be wanting some answers," I say and the thought projection disappear.  
"Lucy are you ok? Can you wake up please?" The soft concerned voice of Mirajane fills my ears. I open my eyes and see that I am laying down under a canopy at the base camp. I notice Mira, Natsu, Levy and Lisanna are hovering at my sides in concern and worry.  
"Hey guys," I say cheerily.  
"Are you okay what had happened before Natsu found you?" Levy asks me as I sit up.  
"Well I was looking for Cana seeing as she had left me after knocking me out. I was wandering through a clearing when someone from Grimoire Heart surprise attacked me," I made up a fake story which they all believed because I kept my face towards the ground with my face covered by my hair.  
"You didn't have any bad injuries insides though when I checked you over and Natsu said you were passed out when he found you.”  
"I think it was due to pushing my magic to far and fainting because of magical energy exhaustion," I say looking up at them, with a truthful facial expression on my face.  
"That sounds right but you must have been passed out a long time then because you had about a quarter of your magic energy," Natsu said staring at me.  
"Yeah about an hour," I say nodding my head.  
"Well are you up to fighting? I mean one member of Grimoire Heart already made it to base, what if more arrived?" Levy asks.  
"I don't think so," I say, I check my magic power level to feel it's three quarters full. That is without my old magic. I descretly drain a quarter away through my fingertips, still hiding my other old magic.  
"I can smell only half of your magic has returned. Weird, I thought there'd be more returned," Natsu says confused look on his face.  
"Well no offence but you're not the smartest tool in the shed," I say jokingly, though inside I was snickering meanly.   
"Huh? What's that about tools and sheds? I'm confused, help me understand Lisanna," Natsu says completely confused.  
"It means that you are not the smartest person in Fiore," Lisanna explains.  
"Oh, I thought it was something mean but that's okay," Natsu says grinning goofily. We chat for a while and then I feel Acnologia approaching, eight minutes away.  
"Nearly here masters," I hear Acnologia say in my head and an evil expression appears on my face for a moment.  
"Good Acnologia," I whisper barely audible and my face goes back to normal.  
"Are you okay Lucy-san?" Lisanna asks me.  
"What? Oh yeah. Why?" I ask, quickly checking my magic levels, excluding my old powers, I have three quarters roughly. I sense my magic in the ground and pull enough in to have a full magic level.  
"A really dark and evil expression was on your face," Lisanna explains.  
"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking of the guy who beat me up and wanting to beat him," I say and Lisanna nods.  
"Understandable," Lisanna says and I get a sudden flashback.  
400 YEARS AGO

I was in a wood with Zeref and Mavis when we meet a girl of 17 years of age like us with white hair, badly battered and bruised, yet still standing and walking without crying.  
"Help. Water," the girl said before collapsing.  
"Quick Zeref-kun!" I say and he whips out a water bottle from his bag. Me and Mavis support the girl as Zeref helps her drink.  
"Here, have a biscuit," I say and hand her a biscuit, which she eats gratefully.  
"Thank you for helping me," she says and bows her head in thanks as she sits up on her own.  
"What's your name? Where did you come from?" Mavis asks.  
"My name is Lisanna Jane Strauss and I am from Reina, a village that got burned down. I have a sister called Mirajane Hana Strauss in a worse state than me over in the next clearing back," Lisanna says, her blue eyes shadowed in sadness.  
"We can help her, if you take us to her," I say and put a hand on her arm. She nods and stands up, we follow her as she leads the way to the clearing her sister is lying in. She is very badly battered, bruised and burnt. She must be Mirajane, she looks just like Lisanna but with longer hair, her fringe tied in a black bobble so it sticks straight up.  
"Let's do that spell of healing," Mavis says as me, Zeref and Mavis form a circle around her and join hands, a golden and black glow surrounding us.  
"Subete no yakedo o iyasu, subete no kizu o iyashimasu. Subete no kego o iyasu, subete no yakedo ya nesshō o iyashimasu," we chant and all of Mirajane's injuries disappear. (Translation: heal all wounds, heal all burns. Heal all burns and scalds, heal all injuries).  
"What are you doing to my sister?" Lisanna asks as Mirajane glows golden and lifts up in the air. We ignore her, concentrating on the spell. After a minute or so, she is gently placed onto the floor and all her injuries are gone.  
"We healed her and now we'll heal you if you want now," Zeref says and me and Mavis smile.  
"Um alright," Lisanna says and stands up. We chant the same spell and a few minutes later, Lisanna was all healed and Mirajane was waking up. Me, my bf Zeref and best friend Mavis stand back a bit.  
"Lisanna are you alright?" Mirajane asks as she sits up and Lisanna launches herself at her sister.  
"Am I okay? More like are you okay?! I went and got help because you had passed out!" Lisanna says as they have a tight loving, sibling hug.  
"I'm fine, and help from who?" Mirajane asks as they break the hug and stand up.  
"My new friends," Lisanna says and Mirajane looks over at us, a small barely visible blush on her cheeks when she sees Zeref.  
"Can you introduce us sis?" Mirajane asks.  
"Of course. This is Mavis," Lisanna says after leading her sister to us..  
"Hi Mavis, I like your top," Mirajane says. She was wearing a blue knee length dress, black leggings and blue shoes. Lisanna was in a red dress, black leggings and red shoes.  
"Thanks I like yours to," Mavis says. Mavis is wearing a gold cropped top, black high waisted jeans with decorative gold buttons, a black cardigan, a pair of black and gold trainers and tied her hair into a ponytail with a gold bobble with a decorative gold bow attached to it.  
"Merci mon nouvel ami," Mavis thanks. (Translation: Thank you my new friend)  
"Your welcome. I hate to ask favours of people I just met, especially as you have done so much already but," Mirajane starts hesitantly but is cut off by her stomach rumbling.  
"Need some food?" I ask kneeling down next to her and she nods. I magic a few things around me into edible food and give some to her.  
"Um is it safe?" Mirajane asks.  
"Of course and I'm Lucy by the way," I say as Mira takes the food and eats it. After she is finished she looks at me in thanks.  
"Thank you Lucy, I can tell we will be great friends," she says and I stand up next to Zeref. Mirajane also stands up and brushes herself off.  
"What makes you say that?" I ask as Zeref holds my hand and I hold his hand to.  
"Your outfit, it says everything about a person and I can tell we will be friends anyway," Mirajane says smiling. I was wearing a black pair of shorts, a tight red top with black patterning, a black cropped leather jacket, a pair of thigh high see through red socks and a pair of black boots. My hair is tied into a side plait by a red bobble and I wear light make-up. On my right wrist is a bracelet with a ruby in a heart, there is a matching necklace around my neck and on my left hand there is a simple silver band with a red ruby heart embedded in. It's an engagement ring, Zeref had proposed earlier that week although at the moment it is hidden by his hand which is holding me.  
"Thanks, I can tell you are quite the fashionista yourself, the both of you," I say and Zeref squeezes my left hand and I smile, squeezing his back, both sisters see this.  
"Hey Lucy are you two dating?" Lisanna asks and we both blush a little.  
"Well uh you see," I say getting flustered at the looks the two white haired girls give us, Zeref just chuckles a little.  
"We're more than dating," Zeref says and I collect myself.  
"What do you mean?" They both ask in unison and I wriggle my hand out of Zeref's to show them my ring.  
"This is Zeref, he's my fiancé," I say and both white haired girls launch at me and start squealing, hugging me and inspecting my ring.  
"Oh Lucy it's beautiful! How long are you engaged? Is that a real ruby?" They shoot at me as they squeeze me half to death.  
"Z-Zeref. Help me," I say glancing over at him. He helps me peel our new friends off me and I suck in a few lungfuls of air.  
"It's been five days, yes I got my princess a real ruby on a real silver band as she only deserves the best," Zeref answers the questions for me.  
"Now you girls have no place to go right?" Mavis asks and they instantly calm down, starting to tear up.  
"That's right, we were the only survivors of Reina village," Lisanna says and a single tear slips down her cheeks.  
"Well you do now," I say and they look at me shocked.  
"Whatever do you mean?" Mirajane asks.  
"You are coming to live at Heartfilia mansion. My mother will be more than happy to house you, she's always saying how it needs more people in the manor," I say and Zeref pulls me to his side again.  
"Well alright then," Lisanna says.  
"Although there is one rule," I say and they look curious.  
"You must learn our ways. You must learn the magic we do," Zeref says and they nod.  
"Understandable," Lisanna says and we all smile.  
END FLASHBACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :3  
> Also do any of you play Roblox? It's a random question I know, I was just wondering if any of my roblox friends where on here to, my username is the same as my roblox name in case you wanted to know.  
> Third chapter coming soon!


End file.
